Memoirs of a Black Hedgehog
by Isumo 1489
Summary: Maria, the one character that haunts Shadows heart for 50 years. What really became of her? Can the two ever be reunited? Shadia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or affileated characters.**

**They belong to Team Sonic Co. and so on**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Isumo1489. Sorry to say, but my work on Light of the Lost is slow at best. However, this story is something else that has been dancing in my head for a while. I hope to update sometime soon on my other fic. Meantime, here is a short fic to see if I should continue it. It's my first Sonic fic and second fic overall. Please be gentle and review if this has been of any interest. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Memoirs of a Black Hedgehog**

_Chapter 1_

**The Past Remembered**

The days have grown long during the summer. The earth's rotation allowing for the optimum amount of sun for its inhabitance. It's funny for someone like me, created on a space colony, to know so much about a small planet's workings when those that live there barely notice. My name is Shadow, the last inhabitant of Space Colony Ark. I am the greatest work of Dr. Gerald Robotnic, and the forgotten protector of a long dead girl by the name of Maria.

I was created for many reasons. Most, though, have been explained to me by now. I've lived through the conspiracy and the fog of my past. I guess it comes with the title "Ultimate Life form". My creator, in the beginning, had made a deal with a race of beings known as the Black Arms. They were discernable from any other race in the galaxy by their red and black coloring……like me. Gerald, who feared for the life of Maria, his precious granddaughter, agreed to help the Black Arms if they could help him create the Ultimate Life.

The reason was this, since few would ever understand his decision. Maria had a disease called NIDS. At the time, it was incurable. Gerald's government research was for the perfect super-soldier. The project's true meaning for him, however, was to find a way to cure Maria, or at least strengthen her so she could defeat the illness herself. The Black Arms' DNA, which was used in the creation of the Ultimate Life, was able to utilize what was called Chaos Energy. A power created exclusively from 8 gems which contained the amazing power. This power could destroy an entire planet if properly harnessed…..or save the life of one of the most innocent creatures nature has ever produced. Gerald created Project Shadow, me, from the combination of the Black Arms genetics and the genes of a previously unknown anthro-morph hedgehog. The result was a powerful and fast creature, capable of sonic speeds, higher thinking than most humans, and a soul.

Gerald's design said I'd have needed to reach maturity before my blood would become stable enough to be used for Maria. It would be a catalyst that would alter her very being into what he code-named a "Child of Chaos". Where he came up with the term, I'll never know. All I do know was that, as Gerald saw Maria and I interact, he realized he created more than a cure. He created, as his journals said, "a son, one who's very reason for existence is to be with my darling granddaughter. More than that, Maria also shares the same devotion for him. I only pray these feelings will guide them to a happy existence, together." Most would say the professor was mad, letting Maria and I get so close. But I think, perhaps, it was his most brilliant idea to that moment.

I look back upon his diaries these days. I just read and remember my days with Maria. Our time together as I learned of life, fun, and most importantly, love. I'll never forget her smile, such as you'll never see on any short of an angel. She was so giving and understanding. She would play games with me and in general make life so bright. I remember that she once gave me a small doll on my "birthday". I grew to near maturity in 2 years, but my first birthday would always be special to me.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Shadow," Maria called to me running down the hall to where I walked. "What is it?" I asked curious as to why she was out of breath. She panted a few minutes then brought a roughly sewn doll from behind her back, "Happy Birthday Shadow!" I was stunned that she would do this for me. I mean, I was created in a pod for god's sake! As I looked at her hands, though, I saw band-aids on her fingers._

_I, understandably, was shocked she'd sewn this herself and gone through all that trouble for me. I took the doll and looked at her hopeful face. "Maria," I said in a rather low and confused tone, "I appreciate this, but why? Why did you make this for me? I mean…well…" I trailed off as Maria began to laugh. "I made for you, silly," she said in a lighthearted tone. "After all, it was one year today you came into everyone's lives, mine included," she finished with a slight flush. It wouldn't be until later I would learn it was called a blush and she must have been embarrassed by her statement, somehow._

_Satisfied, and strangely happy that Maria was so glad I was here I said, "thank you, I'll always treasure it. I just wish I could do something for you." Maria, as she often did, started to tear up when I said that. She grabbed me into a hug right there in the hallway, half whispering, "Shadow, you've done more than you know just by being with me here. You're my dear friend and I couldn't have lived on this stuffy station without you here with me." Small tears came down her face, all the while I was realizing how much I meant to her. _

_I reached up and wiped her tears away with my glove and smiled at her. She only looked at me through tears as though I'd leave any second. I hugged her as she did me, and afterwards brought us to her room. I normally stayed there anyway, but this time, I laid her down on her bed and tucked her in as she had done for me. As I moved from the bed, I heard her whimper, so I stayed at her side, the doll still in my hand. She blinked at it, so I said, "I'll call her Sonia, she's a hedgehog like me, and so she deserves a name like mine."_

_Maria fell asleep, with me at her side, smiling that night. And in her arms and mine, was Sonia the Hedgehog, my first birthday gift. It was such a small gift, sewn together from such a softly spoken 14 year-old. I would always remember Maria with kindness, more accurately love, but it would be strange that I'd never appreciate just how much of my world she was until I lost her. _

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

I have yet to find Sonia the Hedgehog, probably because it was destroyed during the raid 50 years ago. Or rather, the raid 53 years ago, I guess that is more accurate. I come to the Ark often now; the government hasn't stopped me yet, not that they could. I have read nearly all of my _father's_ files and will soon return to earth. So really, all I do is sit and reminisce about what once was. However, there is one file that refuses to open. I've been trying to crack the inscription for over a month and have had no luck. Not even Maria's name opens it, though it opened many of Gerald's previous files.

I'm going through many combinations when an odd thought just came to me. '_Sonia,'_ with that thought I type the name in. Instead of rejection, the file opens with blueprints not unlike my own. But it's not the diagram that catches my eye, but the title at the top of the page.

(**Project: Re-Birth/ Subject: Sonia the Hedgehog)**

**End Chapter.**


	2. Mystery of Doctor Ageus

**Memoirs of a Black Hedgehog**

_Chapter2_

**Mystery of Doctor Ageus**

Shadow stood at the terminal in a daze. To be fair, this was something he would have never seen coming. According to the file he was looking at, some creature named Sonia the Hedgehog was the subject of and experiment that created the Ultimate Life-form, him. Also, the name of the subject was the same as the name for his long lost gift from Maria, a small hedgehog doll. So all in all, blankly staring at the screen was really his way of taking this well.

As his eyes traveled the blueprints and diagrams, he soon realized what the project was. He saw a pod similar to the one Rouge found him in during the time of Metal Overlord. This pod, however, had seven slots on the pod's control panel. All were big enough for…..

"A Chaos Emerald," Shadow muttered as he looked at the specks with great interest. The entire design was for a human to get in, but something decidedly _not_ human to come out again. Shadow had a feeling this machine was what Dr. Gerald would have used to cure Maria…….at the cost of her humanity. He shook his head and continued looking at the file. It contained all of Dr. Gerald's personal research into the Black Arms physical strength and cell structure. It even included weaknesses and list on the different kinds.

"Kuh, a little late for that Professor," he said having faced down the Black Arms and defeated them earlier six months ago. That was a day of victory for earth, though really a day he found to have scattered meaning. It was that day his memories returned, mostly intact. Granted it was only a first-hand account of what happened on the Ark, but it was comforting. However, it did little to settle his nerves as they received another shock. The name at the end of the file was not that of Gerald Robotnic, but of a.…

"Professor Magnum Ageus?" Shadow never remembered someone named that on the Ark. Then again, he was not all-knowing back then either, so he could have easily missed one scientist. As Shadow looked away from the console, he flashed back to when the Artificial Chaos got loose on Ark, and he and Maria ended up fighting for their lives.

**(Flashback)**

_I was running down a corridor with Maria's hand in my left, and a machine gun on my right. We'd just destroyed one of the Artificial Chaos that had some soldiers pinned down when we ran by a pair talking into a radio. "Sir, the area is secure all personnel with class A clearance or higher have been retrieved." "Good work soldier," came the reply over the communications device, "Who's with your team?" "We got separated sir," the reporting soldier replied, "however; they had both Doctors Gerald Robotnic and Magnum Ageus with them, sir." After hearing that I was about to call to Maria but she creamed and pointed at another Artificial Chaos. _

_Bringing the gun to bear, I nearly emptied the clip into to monster before it splattered into blue residue on the floor. "Shadow," Maria murmured from my side, "I'm scared for grandfather and all the people on Ark. Shadow, please! We need to hurry and help them." I nodded forgetting the talk of the soldier about Professor Gerald for now and focused on defeating the Artificial Chaos._

**(End Flashback)**

Shadow soon returned to his senses when to looked for the location of the pod. The Ark had been in a state of decay since the Black Arms incident, but was still mostly whole. He looked and received quite a shock.

"It was there, the whole time," he uttered softly in disbelief. The same roomhe and Maria frequented to look at the Earth, the same room where she was shot, next door in a sealed room was where the pod was. He could feel tears running down his face, wondering just how many times they'd been there, and how long the pod was just a few steps away. He then checked on the pod's remote access systems. They all showed they were ready to be activated. This message nearly left him crippled with despair, because the system had been ready to cure her, save her life, and he'd been unable to do anything. His fist hit the panel angrily as he stalked out of the room.

He raced down the halls to the room, to look at this machine which would have saved Maria's life. His head bent in guilt, guilt for not being strong enough, fast enough, to save her. Shadow was soon thrown from these thoughts by an echo. _"Hehehe..."_ was the short sound that met his ears, but even so faint it stood out like white on rice to Shadow. He know every creaking part of this stretch of walkway, and never had such a sound been present. Also, the laugh sounded familiar….

Wasting no time, he increased speed and managed to make it to the room in record time. As he reached the lookout port, he remebered this as the spot where Maria...died.

The control panel, the escape pod, everything was still here,still untouched by the years that had passed. He looked at the console, and saw blood stains on the metal. He knew, that this was Maria's blood, shed over 50 years ago. 50 years, and the reason why was not far from the stain.A blue residue eminating faint chaos energy was only 5 feet away, the remains of an Artificial Chaos. It had taken him a while, but he learned the truth. Maria had been in front of an Artificial Chaos, she was hit by a stray bullet, mearly caught in the crossfire.

Shadow had two small streams of tears running down his face, as he looked into his memories, seeing Maria's last moments of life. The look in her eyes, a look of sadness, yet one of forgiveness and hope as well. He doubted anyone save an angel could hold such an expression in the face of death. Shadow then looked to the door at his right, the one which held the pod that would have cured Maria.

The pannel beside the door was old and looked hotwired. He figured G.U.N. troops may have gotten at it, but still sought to look upon the remains. As the door opened, he remembered displayes saying power had been cut to this area. His only conclusion was that what was inside had it's own power source. As it opened, a chill sweapt through his being, but not an unpleasent one. Rather it was similar to a stray wind on a hot summers day.

As he aproached the pod, he saw it was still functioning, just in sleep mode. The pannels lit up at his touch; showing energy output, subject health status...

_**WAIT!**_

Shadow looked at the screen to confirm what he was seeing. The readouts clearly indicated that someone was inside the pod! Shadowright awaycalled up a complete scan on the lifesigns. The pod hummed for a few seconds before giving it's verdict. The subject was in stasis, preserved and stable. A bullet wound had been identified and healed on the subjects left chest cavity. The bullet had benn removed and disolved within the goo itself. Terminal illness NIDS was detected, but was dormant, as was the subject. Scans further indicated that the subject was cellularly preserved, having stopped theaging process while in the chamber. In short, all systems report optimum funtion,excluding Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald powered systems.

Shadow, begining to think this a dream, looked at the pods frosted surface and wiped away the dust and condensation from the glass. The figure inside, while immersed in green colored goo, seemed to float in an other-worldy way.

Her golden blond hair floated above her head, blue colored dress billowing without any wind, and closed eyes that hid the most brillient shade of sky blue.

_'Maria! **MY** Maria_!' was all Shadow could think as he watched a veritable spirit of his past float away inside a container over 50 years old. Clutched to her chest, he noticed, was a small rag doll with what he knew tohave soft, cloth quills stitched onto it's head. There, Maria Robotnic and Sonia the Hedgehog floated, unchanged by the flow of time. A holographic message popped up, with a skinny man that had thin yet unrully black hair, spoke.

"_Good to see you made it, Shadow the Hedgehog..."_

**Author's Notes:** To all who have given support to my fic and reveiwed, thanks for the help! To those that just looked but never reviewed, hey, hope your enjoying it. Just so everyone knows, my other story has hita massive roadblock again, and I hope this story helps get my creativity going again. To any with origional characters you want to submit, or perhaps have an omake you want posted, I'm allk ears. Hope everyone's having fun, and get ready for next chapter.

**Memoirs of a Black Hedgehog**

_Chapter 3_

**Shadow's Quest**


	3. Shadow's Quest

**Memoirs of a Black Hedgehog**

_Chapter 3_

**Shadow's Quest**

* * *

The light of the control panel lit up the otherwise eerie green glow of the room. Shadow, for his part was watching the panel, or more specifically, the hologram of a man that appeared directly above it. Never having seen the man in his life, Shadow was at quite a loss at what to do. However, this artificial construct continued its message, un-fazed as to the Ultimate Life-forms distress. What it said during this time would alter the course of the black hedgehog's life forever. That, and the life of one long thought dead would be changed as well.

"Greetings, Shadow the Hedgehog, I hope this message finds you well," the hologram of a man said to him. "As you may or may not know, I am Doctor Magnum Ageus, head geneticist and foremost world renowned medical expert of the staff of Space Colony Ark. Though, perhaps _former_ expert and such would be more appropriate given the likelihood of circumstances that may have led you here." The image gave a rueful smile and shook his head at his own comment. Shadow, for his part, was paying rapt attention to what the Doctor had to say. Perhaps he could instruct Shadow on how to revive Maria.

"As I'm sure you have gathered for yourself," the recording continued, "this machine was designed for a purpose. A purpose that you yourself were to be a part of. This purpose the the restoration and transformation of one person, Maria Robotnic." Shadow nodded along, even though he knew the person before him was probubly long dead. "The process," the hologram lectured, "combines a meathod of what Gerald called Chaos Control, using the seven Chaos Emeralds as a catleist for a syrum that would change Maria's physical make-up into something stronger. Something, well, rather like you." Shadow sighed, knowing that he needed the emeralds was bad enough. Nothing good ever came out of collecting all seven, even with the best intentions. What's worse though is that a syrum was needed, one that he had no way to locate.

Before Shadow could give in to despair, the professor let out a small chuckle. "I may not have the same intuitive mind as Gerald, but I predict your feeling rather down at this point Shadow. Well, here's a bit of good news, the serum is actually your blood, distilled with the Emerald's power." Needless to say the reaction from Shadow was frank disbelief, but the strange doctor continued. "I bet your wondering just how this could be possible.Well, let me tell you a secret about old Prof. Gerald. The old goat was nuts about his work, but was even _more _nuts about his family. I swear, even while serving on Ark he never missed a family gathering in the 10 years I knew him. Heheheh, see the reason he took the job in the first place was for his family." Shadow turned and looked at Maria while listening.

"Gerald had a great mind, but his heart was always bigger. I remember one time he nearly threatened to blow up the station if he couldn't get home using our spacecraft to make it to Maria's 5th birthday! I mean, that caused a riot that sent G.U N. funds spinning for weeks! But, he never had any regrets, especially seeing Maria's awed face at the sight of the spacecraft parked outside her house. He'd told me, she'd actually wished for that on her 4th birthday, so I can only say that creating you as Maria's cure _and _friend had been his intention all along. I mean, he's never been one to be wrong in his predictions, especially the needs of those he loves. Ah, but I digress, he always knew GUN would have Ark shut-down one day. He also knew someone would have to teach Maria how to use her new powers, someone like you.

I don't know how much has changed, butbut you must remember the following. Gerald had wanted Maria to be happy, above all else, yet he would have never forgiven himself if he failed you too. I know you care for her, and that you know what's at stake. Be careful, you'll notice Maria isn't going to remain the same after she emerges cured. Her illness kept parts of her mind from maturing, as well as hermed the rest of her body. The process will awaken those parts of her mindover the course of a month or two."

"But, whatever happens Shadow," Ageus concluded, "Never forget she is still Maria. And she will always care for you, no matter how that care's expression may alter. gerald always told me that he'd rather _you_ date Maria rather than any normal human. I guess he saw you as the only one that would truely protect her, no matter the challenge."

Shadow, after hearing all this, was filled with mixed feelings. Yet, the confusion he felt gave way to iron determination. He would revive Maria, and carry out doctor Gerald's work of keeping her happy and safe. He knew the others would help, after all they were the goody-goody hero types right? The hologram of Ageus smiled then winked off, leaving Shadow to contemplate were to begin his search. He puzzled a few moments 'till his answer apeared in an image of a two tailed fox.

'**Tails**!'

The young hero, who'd always been a side-kick to that blue hedgehog Sonic, had a naque for finding Chaos Emeralds. Shadow had no doubt that he'd at least have a way of tracking the emeralds fast, since he didn't want word to get out he was collecting them. Still an odd fealing was at the back of his mind.

As Shadow exited the chamber, he reached for his red Chaos Emerald to reach Tail's place. All the while, unaware of how much had changed in his absence.

* * *

(POV. Tails) 

Sometimes I wonder how blind I was. I mean, Sonic, my best friend and hero ,I just find out now how he views the world? He sees it as one big thrill ride for his enjoyment! I mean, lives are at stake, yet he's never once stopped to consider their safety! Here I am, worsheping a rush seeking jock, and my friend, Amy, is hurting over the reality of the situation. I'm glad Knuckles is with her, those fighting clubs are tough.

I guess I'd better get cleaned up, this'll be the last invention I'll make for a while.I wonder if it'll really work, Shadow's the only one who can help it work anyway since he's got the only Chaos Emerald not held by the government.

(END POV.)

Tails got out of his workshop covered in trasistor fluid from his experiment. As he heads up to his shower, he reflects on how much has changed from the Black Arms incident.

Knuckles has dedicated his time to his friends, using a shrink item Tails invented to keep the Master Emerald close to him and the Angel Island parcked near Mystic Ruins. He's been into fight-clubs and watches under-ground activity for local law enforcement...for a price.

The Chaotix Detectives have been driffting lately, yet still work together, just not as much anymore. Vector has his relationship with Vanilla, Cream's mom, Charmy's been going to the Master Emerald shrine to play with the chao, and Espio has, strange as it sounds, been helping Rouge with redectorating her apartment!

Big still lives in Mystic Ruins, Froggy by his side. He gets frequent visits from Cream, though she never stays too long. Cheese and Chocola chao have also been seen around with Froggy, their respective owners spending time enjoying thewalks they end up taking.

However, Amy Rose has changed drastically in all this time. After seeing Sonic act like nothing had happened, hardly even acknowledging the loss of life the Black Arms left in their wake, she lost herself and her crush. She's been training with Knuckles and fighting in the underground, getting the name Rose Whip. since her time has been spent thrashing any opponent to come her way, she's had little time staying in touch with the others aside from Tails.

Tails himself has lost most of his youth in light of the attack. He now views Sonic as unreliable and irrisponsible. He has increased his training regiment and even joined Amy in a few Tag-Team matches, dispite his worry for her own safety. He's also been working a certain project that, when activated, will start something that will rock this world even harder.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, did ya miss me?**

**To all those angry with slow progress, join the club, we got jackets.**

**To those with more ideas, I'm still open, just really slow considering the workload I got going. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, this story's a long time in coming, but hell of a lot of fun to write.**

**Also, constructive critisism welcome, just don't flame.(_I burn easily)_**

**May all your days be filled with good fiction.**

**Later Days!**

**4/4/06**


End file.
